Talk:Haty
I found Haty today over by the middle of the J-7/K-7 gridline... I think the spawn locations need to be verified. : Found Haty at H-6. --Lunarcurtain 11:46, 5 March 2007 (EST) :: I also found Haty at H-6/7; he was on the hill just west of the Crag, and I saw him while running there from the Dunes. I've also seen him pop in and run-throughout F-7 and G-9. Malumultimus 11:37, 17 June 2007 (CDT) The first time I spotted Haty, he was at G-11, but I wasn't on a high enough level job so I missed out. There were so many people hunting him that full moon, I gave up until the next one (which ended up on Christmas). I wide scanned the entire central and southern part of the zone the first night of the full moon, but maybe he doesn't spawn unless it was a full moon from the start of the night? The second night, I found him again at G-11 at around 20:00. Since my perma wanted one too, I hopped on his account and hoped he would spawn again before I got too tired to stay up. He did spawn again the following night (didn't find him again until 20:00), this time directly to the north of the Crag of Dem, right on the road. --Cymmina 14:51, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Found him at I8 within veiw of the southern most stage thingy of the crag. Stupidly easy to kill as 39whm. beat him to death with warp cudgel and only got hit once, critical for 20dmg. No exp gained so highest lvl he could be would be 27 according to exp table. highly likely he is a much lower lvl --Vimes 20:49, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Found him at (H-8), Iceday, around 2am game time, Full Moon 95%, went as Lv.43WHM/10RNG, with no weapon, took forever, got low on MP, but I got him, and got the drop. --Blindsushi 13:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) This is not a 100% drop I'm 1/3 on the drop from Haty and 2/3 on the drop from the other NM. I'd run into them while farming rams for skin which I would craft into leather.--Poof 02:25, 28 February 2007 (EST) Doesn't drop it if you already have one, same with all ex items. --The Evil One I think you mean rare, but that aside that is correct--Tarundi 01:21, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Spawn time I just confirmed seeing this NM up at about 17:30. This means it must spawn some time before 18:00. Hala_Basinah 06:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) I just saw and killed this NM at 4:10. Perhaps it sticks around a little longer than indicated? --IneptOne 02:46, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Another spawn Killed at I-6, near the top right of the grid. Saw it around 19:00. --Somnar 12:56, 5 January 2008 (UTC) - I also just killed this NM @ Top Right of the grid (I-6) around 19:00. 9:25, 25 June 2009 (EST) Also spawn by G-8, around 23:00. Wasn't up there at 18:00. --Tenshii 16:06, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Found Haty at the cross-section of H-J/6-7 at about 18:10 so he must have popped there or somewhere close. --Yukimasa 5 January 2009 Got Haty at H-11 at around 19:00, in the tangles of road at the bottom of Konschtat Highlands. --Zetsumei ! 2:25, 3 May 2009 Found Haty in J-8 around 18:00. --Raybrant 5 July 2009. Found Haty @ G-8, against the wall. Around 22:00. --HaakeSiren 05:24, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Found Haty @ F-8, beside the hill. Around 23:00. --Vespasian1 13:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Found Haty @ H-8 around 24:00. He definitely wasn't there when I first passed through at about 22:00. --Yumeiqian 01:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Found him at G-8, in the top left corner of the grid square (near the junction in the path) at around 20:00. --Calem 17 Dec 2009 Found him at the F-8/G-8 line at 20:00. --Florella 20:44, 26 January 2010 Found him at the upper left of I-7 (pretty close to crag) between 19:00 and 20:00 with 100% Full Moon. Rawinput 06:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Found him at H-6, bottom right corner of that quadrant at 2:00. Oct 10 2011. (Vilkacis @Carbuncle) Killed hasty at g-8(near all the windmills). Time was 22:03. Date was 072913 10:20pm Testimonials Soloed by a 15DNC/7MNK without harm. --Wordlife187 23:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Killable by a 15BST/7WHM using sheep pets. Soloed by a 25SMN/12WHM with ease. Soloed by a 19RDM/9WHM with ease. Soloed easily by a 19BLU/9DNC. Soloed with ease by a 18PUP/9MNK, with Sharpshot Frame along with Sharpshot Head. Just have automation tank with Flashbulb and Shock Absorber. --Turnineye 20:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Soloed with difficulty by 22THF/11WAR. He does a powerful poison breath that doesn't wear off very quickly.Would have died if I hadn't gotten an antidote from a blue Treasure Casket right after the fight. --Daffy654 07:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Soloed easily by 37WHM/1RNG. --Raybrant 5 July 2009 * Killable by a level 14 dragoon and a level 14 red mage with some difficulty. Angrykitty 22 August 2009 Died chanceless as a BLM 19 without subjob. * Soloed with great difficulty by 18RDM with no subjob and awful gear (LV7 sword), only possible thanks to a temporary potion +2 and a temporary remedy. Meleed and cured only. --Calliste-Siren 20:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC)